


Getting What You Want

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sappy, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Half an hour after sunrise, Blair looks across the big bed and sees the room in a state of disarray.





	Getting What You Want

**Title** : Getting What You Want  
**Type** : Slash-first time  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 697  
**Summary** : Half an hour after sunrise, Blair looks across the big bed and sees the room in a state of disarray.  
**Warnings** : Mild language and a little angst.

** Getting What You Want **

When Blair woke that morning, he wondered where he was and why he was there. When his eyes began to focus he realized he was in Jim’s bed and their clothing was all over the bedroom. _What the hell did I get into last night? And where in the hell is Jim?_

Blair listened and could hear that Jim was in the shower. And thoughts came flooding back to him. The night before Blair had gone to a party at the university and had to call Jim for a ride home. He was so drunk. Not Jim, Blair. Jim acted like he didn’t even mind getting up at 2:00 in the morning to come and fetch him. That made Jim all the more attractive in Blair’s eyes. As they drove home, he proceeded to tell Jim exactly how he felt about him. Blair remembered something about how badly he wanted Jim to fuck him. If Blair’s memory was working right, Jim hadn’t said a thing. But yet here he was in Jim’s big bed, naked and sore. Why did Jim do this if he didn’t have feelings for Blair? Or maybe he did. 

Blair heard the shower turn off and decided he better get some clothes on and make a mad dash for his room before Jim got upstairs. But Blair was too late. He heard the bathroom door open and Jim getting some coffee and the next thing he knew Jim was upstairs holding two cups of coffee, and standing there completely naked. 

“Close your mouth, Chief. You’re going to catch flies.” Jim handed Blair one of the cups of coffee and sat on the edge of the bed and said, “Please tell me you remember last night.”

“Oh, I remember it all right. But I don’t remember you responding to anything I said as I was falling all over you. Did you even want to sleep with me?”

Jim got up and was pissed off. “I’m insulted that you think I just fucked you because you were drunk. Think back to what I said and maybe it’ll become clearer.”

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you, but I’ve been racking my brain and can’t think of anything you said.”

Jim set his coffee down and started to get dressed. Before long he was standing there in his jeans and no shirt on looking very hurt.

“Jim, tell me what you said, please?”

“I told you that I’ve been in love with you for a year but didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You agreed with me on that. And then we kissed and started up the stairs and the rest was history, but if you can’t remember it couldn’t have meant too much to you.”

Blair looked over at Jim and said, “Do you think we could start over again? I’ve been in love with you for almost a year too.”

“I have to go to work,” Jim answered, quietly. 

“Could you call in sick? I think this is important. I want to remember you making love to me. I don’t want it to be something that I’m guessing at. Please?”

What could Jim say? He loved Blair and would do almost anything for him. So he picked up his phone and called Simon. “Hey, Simon. I’m having trouble with my senses. Do you think I could have today off?”

“Sure, Jim. We’ll see you in two days. Tomorrow is your day off. Rest up and I hope you’ll be feeling back to normal in a couple days.”

“Thanks so much. Have a good day, sir.”

Jim set his phone down and said, “I’ve wanted to make love to you for so long.”

Blair blushed, but at the same time pulled the covers down and said, “Join me. Show me how you feel.”

Jim was out of his clothes in no time flat and slid in next to Blair. “I think you should show me how much you love me instead of the other way around.”

“You want me to make love to you?”

“Yes… Now would be good.”

Blair realized that he was getting exactly what he wanted. Life was good.


End file.
